carolangryfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Zonzales
"Ashley! If you can hear me, do something flexible!" ''~ Melissa trying to find Ashley at Mapple headquarters. '''Melissa Zonzales' is a fictional character in the story CAROL! >:). Melissa is currently a sophomore at Francisco Ramirex's Institute of Elite Non-failing Dazzling Students. After Michelle's gif gets stolen at the beginning of the story, Melissa takes a trip to Mapple headquarters with Jasper and Ashley, where Ashley is kidnapped by Carol. Melissa then agrees to go with the other heroes to help save her. Throughout the story, Melissa steals a lot of valuable artifacts and later, makes it her personal mission to get revenge on Fake Michelle. Personality: '''Melissa is a very strange individual, who seems to have no regard to normal standards of society. She loves stealing things (which she does throughout the entire story) and uses the stolen items to decorate her college dorm room at Martha Book. Melissa's worst fear is being called a "good Samaritan" and freaks out when being called that by anyone. Despite her being a master thief (and a rather crazy one at that), Melissa cares about the safety of her friends and would do anything for them. This is seen when Melissa agrees to go on a dangerous mission to save Ashley, and at one point stating that she would give back everything she'd stolen over the course of the trip to ensure Jasper's safety. '''Relationships: Friends: ' 'Michelle Neekon: 'Michelle is Melissa's best friend of whom she would do anything for. Throughout CAROL! >:), they embark on many crazy missions together (usually the most outrageous and dangerous ones). Melissa has great respect for Michelle, and in return, Michelle thinks nothing of Melissa's excessive stealing (that's way over 30% by the way). When Melissa loses her memory, all of her flashbacks that help her regain it feature Michelle in some way (the last one being the scene where they first met). Despite the fact that the two had separate storylines for most of the novel, Melissa and Michelle seem to know one another quite well, as Melissa knows which movies Michelle dislikes (and is able to use them to hold off Fake Michelle). After Carol has everyone strapped to the rocket, Michelle entrusts Melissa to locate Jasper and initiate plan B to stop her. ~ There is a debate over just how close their friendship is: see "ElevatorShipping." 'Jasper Flee: 'Jasper is one of Melissa's close friends. Throughout Carol, their storylines are often linked to one another and Mapple. At the beginning of the story, Jasper calls Melissa to ask her and Ashley to go to Mapple with him, where Ashley is stolen and Melissa meets the angry mob. After losing Kyle, they end up in a dumpster together and meet Fake Michelle. They later help Michelle release Quintessence to stop Carol. One of the running gags of the story is Melissa stealing stuff and Jasper either glaring at her, or telling her not to do that. Despite his dislike of Melissa's stealing, Jasper is saved twice by things that she has stolen (once from a copy of "The Tale of Prince Caspian" and once from a stolen Mapple laptop). Jasper's opinion about her stealing seems to change by the end of the story, after he uses the Mapple laptop that Melissa stole to save them. ~ For more, see the Article: "MappleShipping." 'Ashley Cornelia: 'Ashley is a close friend of Melissa. Although Melissa sometimes finds Ashley's flexibility "disturbing", she looks out for Ashley and vice versa. After our heroes embark on the journey to save her, Ashley calls Melissa with her cell phone to detail her in on Carol's master plan and to let her know that she is okay. Melissa is overjoyed when she hears from her friend and immediately puts the call on speakerphone so that Kyle and Jasper can join in as well. At the end of the story, it is the sound of Ashley's voice that jogs Melissa's memory and turns her back into her old self. ~ Like with Michelle, there is a debate over how close their friendship is: see "FlexibleShipping." 'Jon Pipkin: 'Jon and Melissa have a confusing relationship. When asked whether or not she is friends with him, Melissa responded, "I guess we're friends. I mean, he calls himself my friend and I don't correct him..." Throughout the story, most of their dialogue exchanges are less than pleasant (and like the flashback that Melissa has in part two, it usually involves them disagreeing on something). This completely changes however, in chapter 13, after Melissa is exposed to the love potion and falls in love with him. Jon is incredibly annoyed when this happens and tells Melissa to stay away from him when she is trying to save him from the rocket. When Jon dies later on, Melissa is the only one that is upset about it. Despite it all though, Melissa considers Jon her friend. ~ For an alternative view see "LovePotionShipping." 'Austin Powers: 'Austin is one of Melissa's good friends. Although they don't talk to each other a lot in the story, the few exchanges that they do have are pleasant, and sometimes unusual. Since both Austin and Melissa are crazy, they get along quite well. Melissa is aware of Austin's talent as a master of disguise and seems to know him quite well, as seen when notices that Austin is behaving funny in chapter three of the story and asks him, "Austin, why are you talking like that?" Austin is concerned when Melissa loses her memory in part two and at one point, asks her if she is okay, to which a rather messed-up Melissa responds, "Huh? You're not Jon's NaNoWriMo!" 'Kyle Morehead: 'Melissa and Kyle are friends that get along quite well. At the beginning of the story after Ashley goes missing, Melissa is the one who suggests that Kyle would be the best one to help them with the situation. Later on in the story, when Melissa, Jasper and Kyle are wandering throughout the first floor of West Hall, Kyle does not seemed annoyed by Melissa's stealing whatsoever and annoys Jasper about "black radiance" with her. 'Matthew Blerry: '''Melissa doesn't talk to Matthew Blerry much, (probably due to the fact that he is Michelle's boyfriend), but they are friends and seem to care about the safety of one another. Like the others, Melissa respects Matthew Blerry and calls him by his first and last name. Enemies: '''Fake Michelle: '''Fake Michelle is Melissa's greatest enemy in the story (in fact, Melissa barely even talks to the other two - Carol and Pedro). Melissa hates Fake Michelle, despite the fact that she looks exactly like her friend, although she has trouble telling the difference between her and the original. Strangely enough, it isn't until after Melissa loses her memory that she can tell the difference between Fake Michelle and Michelle. Fake Michelle is the one responsible for wiping Melissa's memory (of which she does in chapter eight, after Melissa refuses to let Jasper go). After this occurs, Melissa makes it her mission to get revenge on Fake Michelle and eventually wanders off from Michelle and the gang to do so. '''Other: Meathead Rick: '''Meathead Rick is Melissa's on-again-off-again boyfriend, of which she dated at the end of CAROL! >:). They met on the moon, after Jon is crushed by a muffin and she states that she would "never love again." In the sequel, it is revealed that the two have seemingly broken up for good, which is one of the reasons behind Melissa's excessive moodiness throughout the gangs' quest to find Jasper. The cause of their break-up is currently unknown. '''Ships With Melissa: Of all the characters in CAROL! >:), Melissa has the most ships (probably due to the fact that she has yet to have an "official" boyfriend in the story). See for yourself: ~ MappleShipping - Melissa & Jasper Flee ~ LovePotionShipping - Melissa & Jon Pipkin ~ SandwichShipping - Melissa & Meathead Rick ~ ElevatorShipping - Melissa & Michelle Neekon ~ CaspianShipping - Melissa & Fake Michelle ~ FlexibleShipping - Melissa & Ashley Cornelia ~ AngryMobShipping - Melissa & the angry mob from Mapple Ships Added With the Sequel: ~ ''SweatshirtShipping ''- Melissa & Kyle Morehead ~ ''NinjaShipping - Melissa & Max Decker'' ~ ''NaNaNoMoShipping - Melissa & Austin Powers'' ~ FirstLoveShipping - Melissa & Ethan ~ TwoHatsShipping - Melissa & Guy With Two Hats